The last joke of the Doctor
by Vengeful Anarchy
Summary: The doctor is dying by the hands of the joker who is ripping out parts of his previous incarnations. Each incarnation of the doctor is in jeopardy of being tortured by the joker. First fanfiction . Disclaimer i do not own the Doctor who or the Batman/Joker franchises.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gotham, Earth 23, year unknown.

The Joker and Harley Quinn walked away from the burning building behind them carrying all the necessary components for the Joker's next great trick, the time machine. They walked towards an old small museum column in front of the building and went inside. "Wow it really is bigger on the inside isn't it Mr.J" Harley said observing the gigantic room inside the column, "Yes it is isn't it." The Joker replied while he was fixing up the bottom of a table like console. "Harley be a dear and hand me the last wire could you" The Joker said as Harley looked for the last wire. "Why do we need to build a time machine Mr.J? I thought you didn't want to create any problem for the bats." Harley asked, "hahahaHAHAHA" the Joker replied " Harley, Harley, Harley, you wouldn't understand dear, I have one more enemy to play with before I handle the bats." He flicked a switch on the console and started to laugh as the column faded away, his laugh echoed through street as it disappeared **from** sight.

-Two days later-

The streets were empty as a blue police box faded into appearance, pushing away the tumble weed leaves and ashes in front of it as it appeared. A tall man opened the door of the police box and walked out. He was 1.83 meters tall, wore a black suit with a red silk inner coating and tie, and had light brown/grey hair. His name was the Doctor. "Come out Clara, didn't you want to see the universe" he shouted into the box, "Im coming" a voice replied from the box, from his 'assistant' Clara, as she stepped out of the box. "Where are we Doctor? And why are we here's?" Clara asked, "Gotham, alternate universe 23, around the 20th century" he replied. "A strong disturbance in the time vortex is being produced here" he added, waving around his Sonic screwdriver. "We should go investigate it might be dangerous" he said. "Ok" was the answer that he received from Clara as she picked up a letter from the floor. "Have you found anything yet Clara" he asked. "Yes" she replied handing him the letter she found with red ink addressed to the Doctor. The Doctor read the letter to Clara, "JOKES ON YOU DOC. SINCERELY THE JOKER". "What does this mean, it's clearly addressed to me from whoever or whatever this joker is, but that doesn't make any...". The doctor was interrupted from his self thinking when a sharp pain occurred in his body. "DOCTOR!" Exclaimed Clara, "What's happening". "My past is being rewritten Clara just like with the possessed Doctor Simeon." He said before being knocked unconscious by himself.

 **Well this is the prologue of the story, please feel free to leave a comment so that I will know how to improve my writing skills in the future.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Fall Of The First

Chapter 1 The Fall Of The First

London, 1963, 76 Totters lane (Foreman scrapyard)

A gust of wind blew over the rust at the scrapyard as a old small column phased into vision. The column belonged to the Joker as he stepped out of the column with his partner Harley. "Ahh smell the air around us Harley, smells like fun" said the Joker. "Right puddin" replied Harley as she hugged him tightly. "Ahh there's the prize" exclaimed the joker pointing towards a old police box, "that's my target dear, you just sit there and watch." He said as he approached the Police box.

~2 hours later~

"Grandfather I'm doing rather well in school don't you think?" Asked A girl named Susan towards an old man of height 1.74 meters, the man wore grey checkered pants and a black suit jacket, he held a rather old failed cane and carried a monocle in his pocket, that man was the first incarnation of The Doctor. "Indeed Susan" replied The Doctor taking out a key from his pocket. He then proceeded to insert the key into the police box and unlocking it. "Susan go inside" The Doctor said before following her into the police box. "I think it's time we that we should take a look at the time circuits." He said to Susan. "Grandfather, ... who's that man?" Asked Susan, "What man" the Doctor replied turning around. The man walked towards the Doctor, showing him that he was the Joker, and looked him in the eyes. "Hello Doctor, nice to see you again, it's been to long hasn't it?" The Joker greeted the Doctor. "How did you get in my T.A.R.D.I.S, clown" The Doctor replied, "Now that's an insult Doctor, don't you remember me." The Joker smiled at The Doctor in return. "No it can't be you" The Doctor said, "it is Doctor" The Joker said "Now sleep you two, I have a big day tomorrow." The Joker said before pulling out a can of joker sleeping gas and spraying it in The Doctors and Susan's faces.

~ date unknown, place unknown, time unknown ~

"Wakey wakey Doctor" the Joker said before slapping the old man in his face. "Where's my Granddaughter, clown." The Doctor ordered an answer from the Joker, "Please call me the Joker, Doctor" The Joker said, "Susan will be safe as long as you listen to my commands Doctor." He added. "Fine" The Doctor replied. "Good, old man, now stay here and stay silent" The Joker said before walking away into the dark, leaving the First Doctor alone in the light.

-End of Chapter 1-


	3. Chapter 2 The Scent Of The Second

Chapter 2 The Scent Of The Second

Some where in space, 2018

The Doctor, Jamie and Victoria were hanging on to the T.A.R.D.I.S console for there lives as Salamander flew out of the open doors and into the time vortex.

The Joker and his Time machine were closely following the Doctors T.A.R.D.I.S as it flew away from earth. "Mr.J who's that man that we had captured" Harley started a conversation as she found the trip boring. "My oldest Nemesis besides Batman" He replied. "His name is the Doctor." He said in addition to his reply as the Jokers time machine had gotten closer towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. "He's the fun in my life. Hehehe." The joker muttered. "Hand me my crowbar Harley, it's time I revisit my friend again." He said before being handed the crowbar. The Joker rapidly pressed buttons and flicked switches on his Time machine, until finally he saw a shape of a man appearing in his time machine.

The man wore a black frock coat, too big for his size, a light colored shirt and very baggy trousers along with a bow tie. The man was the second incarnation of the Doctor.

The Doctor fully appeared in front of the Joker who hit him many times with his crowbar until he was bruised and bleeding. "Who are you?" The doctor asked faintly. "Don't you recall your first incarnation Doctor, nah , you probably don't he's all tied up. Hahaha." The Joker replied. The Doctor stood up with the last of his energy. "It really is you, your T.A.R.D.I.S says it all." The doctor said. "What's a T.A.R.D.I.S?" Harley asked. "It's our type of time machine Harley, he has one and so do I" The Joker replied. "Where are you taking me?" The Doctor asked. The joker replied with only two words "Into Darkness" before hitting the Doctor unconscious with the crowbar. The Jokers T.A.R.D.I.S flew away leaving Jamie and Victoria to control the Doctors T.A.R.D.I.S and land it on earth to wait for his return.

~ date unknown, place unknown, time unknown ~

"Heylo Doctor, good morning, today we have..." The Joker was interrupted by the Doctor, "why are you doing this?", "let me finish first" The Joker said, "As I was saying, today we have quite the special for you Doc, but I'm not done yet so you can stay here with your first incarnation, I'm sure he will explain everything to you, if he does than he is going to have a little fun with me later, goodbye chaps." The Joker said as he pushed the first Doctor towards the second. The the Joker left them alone. "Doctor what's going on" said the second, " that monster is going to take us down" he said. Out of nowhere the first Doctor had gotten an electric shock. The first Doctor was in pain as he told the second Doctor eight words before passing out... "He's going to torture us, one by one."


	4. Chapter 3 The Time Of The Third

Chapter 3 The Time Of The Third

One of the U.N.I.T's main scientific labs, 20th century, Earth.

The third Doctor paced around the Lab thinking to himself, he wore a old red jacket and a purple lined coat. He walked around the room thinking to himself about the Master, the fellow time lord who was his friend back on Gallifrey who had come to earth. He sat down and thought to himself about the time lords and Gallifrey and how they stranded him on earth as punishment after his regeneration. He then went inside his T.A.R.D.I.S to try and fix the dematerialization circuits again.

~1 hour later~

The Joker landed his T.A.R.D.I.S inside the Doctors T.A.R.D.I.S and went out to see the Doctor personally. "Doctor, how nice to see you again" the Joker said, "Take your T.A.R.D.I.S and get out of here, I want no part in your time lord affairs." The Doctor replied, frustrated. "But Doctor its me your arch nemesis, won't you consider listening" the Joker said, "No" The Doctor replied. "Well the i'll just do this the hard way then" the Joker said. The joker grabbed the doctor on the shoulder, but the Doctor threw him on the ground using his Venezuelan Aikido. The fight between the Doctor and the Joker lasted long, but eventually the Joker had the Doctor on the floor. The Joker then sprayed Joker paralysis gas onto the Doctor, who was then paralyzed for the next few hours.

~date unknown, place unknown, late night time~

The third Doctor was brought into the same room as his first and second incarnation by Harley Quinn. They heard the Joker over the announcement microphone... " I'm on a tight schedule because of your fighting Doctor so I'll be leaving first" The Joker said before shutting the microphone down. Leaving the three Doctors alone together. "Maybe we can take him down like we took down Omega." The second Doctor said, "When did we three altogether take down the myth of Omega?" The third Doctor asked. "Firstly we need to know when we all were taken from" the first said, "I was taken on Earth in London" he added, "that means you haven't travelled yet" said the second Doctor, "I've come from after the defeat of Salamander." The second Doctor said. The third Doctor then stated "The master came to earth recently, but not this one, a younger one." "You said not this one, which is implying that you know." Said the second Doctor. "Yes" the third Doctor replied. "I Know that this Joker is a future incarnation of the Master."


	5. Chapter 4 The Face Of The Fourth

Chapter 4 The Face Of The Fourth

Earth, unknown time, river

The Doctor and romana were rowing down a venetian canal talking to each other. " Doctor why do you always wear those clothes." She said to the fourth incarnation of the Doctor who wore a long rainbow scarf, a wide brimmed hat and a brown frock coat. "Because it's comfortable and fancy Romana" the Doctor replied.

A beam of light crashed down upon the land in front of them. "Doctor what's that?" Romana asked, "something I should check on" the Doctor replied as he landed the boat on the green path ahead of them. "Stay here Romana" the Doctor said, and she obeyed as he walked next to the light. He took out his silver, red headed sonic screwdriver and started to scan the beam. The moment he did that the beam of light sucked him in.

~Earth 23, unknown time, Gotham, Jokers asylum~

The fourth doctor appeared in the Jokers asylum and started to walk around investigating the area. Suddenly he had a gun pointed to his back, "Haven't you heard doctor, curiosity killed the cat." Said a mysterious voice. Before the stranger shot him in the back. The joker was the stranger, he pulled the Doctor into the T.A.R.D.I.S and faded away to visit the first three doctors.

~place unknown, date unknown, night time~

The Joker threw in the fourth Doctor into the same room as the first three had been thrown into. The joker noticed that the three doctors were know where to be seen, until it was to late, the three Doctors tried to focus their minds on the Joker to paralyze the Jokers movement, but the joker's mind was to complicated for them to breach. The joker threw a gas canister, releasing joker gas, at them causing all of them to faint.

~around 2 hours later~

The Fourth Doctor woke up to the sight of his three previous incarnations talking to each other. "What's going on" the fourth Doctor asked, the third doctor handed him a note from the Joker, which read "the bullet wound did not kill you, obviously, however there is now a hole in your stomach, sincerely The Joker." "Why is he doing those?" He asked. "To torture us" the three doctors replied, "He wants to teach us a lesson by capturing all of us." The First Doctor added. "He wants to cause the end of time by re-writing history." The Second Doctor said. "He will change history by killing us" the third Doctor responded. He then added, "he wants to destroy all infinite earths."


	6. Chapter 5 The Fame Of The Fifth

Chapter 5 The Fame Of The Fifth

Frontios, far future, Last Human colony

The Doctor, Tegan and Turlough came out of the T.A.R.D.I.S which was in the middle of a heavy meteorite Bombardment on the planet of Frontios. The Doctor wore a cream colored frock coat, reddish stripped trousers and a stick of celery, this Doctor was the fifth incarnation of himself. The Doctor was helping the colonists from the meteorite attack on Frontios, breaking the rule of the Time Lords, once again. He sent Tegan and Turlough back to the T.A.R.D.I.S to retrieve some better medical equipment to aid him in helping the colonists.

Tegan and Turlough were at the T.A.R.D.I.S console room because the other door was stuck. Turlough was studying the T.A.R.D.I.S console trying to find a way to I jam the door when suddenly, Harley Quinn walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Who are you?" Turlough asked. "The names Harley, and you will follow me." She replied. "Why should we follow you?" Tegan asked. Harley replied "If you don't the Doctor will die." "Looks like we don't have much of a choice" Turlough said as he and Tegan followed Harley Quinn out of the Doctors T.A.R.D.I.S and into the Jokers T.A.R.D.I.S. Both T.A.R.D. faded away from the heavy bombardment.

-meanwhile elsewhere-

The Doctor was helping an injured solider get away from the meteor's, he sat the solider on a chair before turning around and seeing the face of the Jokers. The Doctor quickly picked up a gun he found on the floor at pointed it at the Joker. "Where are my other incarnations" he said aiming at the Jokers right heart. "They're somewhere you won't remember Doctor, this time I advise you don't give a good fight." The Joker replied. "And whys that?" The Doctor asked, he was full of hatred, this was the third time someone had pulled out his previous incarnations. " because if you don't follow me then your beloved companions will be shot." The Joker replied showing a video Harley had sent him of Tegan and Turlough tied up on two chairs in the Doctors T.A.R.D.I.S. At the same time the Jokers T.A.R.D.I.S emerged behind him. "Alright I'll follow you." The Doctor said. The Doctor and The Joker then walked into the Jokers T.A.R.D.I.S which faded away after they entered.

~place unknown, date unknown, day time~

The Fifth Doctor, blind folded, walked into the room of where his previous incarnations we're waiting for him. Harley Quinn took of the Doctors blind fold and skipped out of the room. "That's what I become?" The Fourth Doctor exclaimed. "Nows not the time, we need to plan our escape route, Five, come over here." The second Doctor said as all the Doctors came together in a circle to plan what to do before the sixth Doctor would appear.


	7. Chapter 6 The Smile Of The Sixth

Chapter 6 The Smile Of The Sixth

EARTH, 16th March 1984, England

The sixth Doctor walked out of his old battered T.A.R.D.I.S. He wore his multicolored frock coat and his little badge on his coat, along with the question marks on his collar. Peri tagged along. She first met the doctor during his fifth Incarnation on the island of Lanzarote with Turlough, and she tagged along ever since.

The Doctor was waiting, he knew the Joker was coming for him soon. This time it was different for all the other times this time he remembered this, which only meant that the seventh doctor was watching him from somewhere, hidden in the dark.

The Joker arrived with a fire extinguisher and Harley with a spray can. The Doctor was ready, he knew what to do, he had a plan. The Doctor ran for his T.A.R.D.I.S and locked it from the inside. There was no one inside. The Doctor had dropped off Peri so that she was safe, and safe she was. However he wasn't.

The Joker had disappeared into his T.A.R.D.I.S console room. The joker then did the unpredictable, however not unpredictable as he was the Joker, and rammed his T.A.R.D.I.S into the Doctors T.A.R.D.I.S. Causing both T.A.R.D. to open towards each other.

The Joker came out of his T.A.R.D.I.S looking for the Doctor when suddenly, from behind the Doctor rammed a device at the Joker knocking him out. The Doctor slowly walked towards the Jokers unconscious body. Before realizing his mistake, Gas the Joker was awake and had sprayed him with gas from his Neptune poison flower. Slowly knocking the Doctor out. "Harley, we got him, get the spray ready." Was the last thing the Doctor heard before being rendered unconscious.

~date unknown, place unknown, noon~

The five doctors were still gathered into their small meeting circle. Before being greeted by the Joker once again. "Here's the dark one, the violent one, I honestly thought I could cooperate with this one, his personality is so much like ... Well me." The Joker said before throwing in the still unconscious sixth doctor.

The Fifth and fourth Doctor turned around the Sixth Doctor to find out what damage the Joker had done to him. A smile, the Jokers smile, the Jokers fresh smile on the Doctors painted face.


	8. Chapter 7 The Scar Of The Seventh

Chapter 7 The Scars Of The Seventh

EARTH, 16th March 1984, England

The sixth Doctor was right. The seventh Doctor and Ace were watching the Sixth Doctor from a bush which was concealing the T.A.R.D.I.S, a newly painted blue T.A.R.D.I.S after the happiness patrol painted it Pink.

He saw the sixth Doctor run towards the T.A.R.D.I.S and the Joker run into his. The seventh Doctor and Ace walked to reveal what he was wearing. He wore a safari-white jacket with a red paisley scarf and a white Panama hat. He held his all purpose black question mark umbrella and his Fob Watch.

The Doctor and ace went back to their T.A.R.D.I.S, just to discover that it had been colored purple and green. It only meant one thing. The Joker knew he was there watching himself. "Ace stay out here" the Doctor said as he disappeared into the T.A.R.D.I.S just to be cut by a crow bar coming from The Joker. The Crowbar kept hitting and hitting the Doctor, it was the Jokers Crowbar Combo, repeatedly hitting and hitting with the crowbar until his arms gave out. The Doctor had fainted from all the cuts and bruises.

-Unknown area-

The Doctor woke up expecting to see the other six Doctors, but he didn't instead he was strapped to an old wooden chair facing a screen showing what appeared to be a black void. "Doctor you awake yet?" The Joker spoke through a microphone."Yes." Was the reply. "Do you know where that is Doctor?, I'm taking you there soon, I'm surprised you awoke so early unlike your other previous incarnations."The Joker said, The Doctor replied "in response to your question, yes I know where that is."

"Where is it?" The Joker asked, The Doctor replied with one word.

~date unknown, TRENZALORE, Evening~

The seventh Doctor walked into the room of the other six Doctors. "We are in Trenzalore Doctors." He said. "Indeed, it seems so." The fifth Doctor replied. "The eighth will be coming soon." Exclaimed the Sixth, face paint still stuck on his face. The seventh Doctor finally said the last words before the Joker disappeared... "Alright boys, time to create the battle plan."


	9. Chapter 8 The Evil Of The Eighth

Chapter 8 The Evil Of The Eighth

SPACE, 31st October 2052, EIGHTH SECTOR SOL 3

The eighth Doctor was left, the last to be abducted before the war, the last proper unscarred Doctor. He had a F.O.B watch, brown curly hair and wore a black overcoat with an gold under lining. He was alone. No companion. No friends. All alone.

He worked in his T.A.R.D.I.S adjusting the cables after just recovering from visiting all his previous incarnations when the old Master set a trap for the Doctor to erase his memory. He had fully recovered. He continued working on his T.A.R.D.I.S before he found a source of problem.

The eye of harmony had been corrupted. It's core and its color had faded away. It's once blue ocean like wave had turned into a sea of red molten lava. The shield around the eye of harmony was fading away, wasting, converging into the core. Someone had tempered with a the controls to make it fail. The only person who was smart and strong enough to do it. "The Joker" the Doctor thought to himself.

SPACE, 31st October 2052, THIRD SECTOR SOL 8

The Joker and Harley were rapidly trying to control their T.A.R.D.I.S away from destruction. They were pulling the Doctors eye of harmony shield through a black hole which lead from the doctors point to the Jokers. The Joker used a crowbar to smash his T.A.R.D.I.S into place. The Doctor doing the same using a hammer. They were using their T.A.R.D. as war machines. Until they had landed on an old, but distantly familiar planet.

SKARO, 31st October 2052, MIDNIGHT

The Doctor had fallen out of his T.A.R.D.I.S and dragged into the Jokers T.A.R.D.I.S by Harley. ~two minutes ago~. The Doctors T.A.R.D.I.S had been shot out of the sky along with the Jokers by a Dalek cruiser. So the Joker and Harley had to operate quickly to get a safe landing, while the Doctor had fainted and crashed into a Dalek med-bay. ~present~. The Joker had complete control over the Doctor using a probe, a skebirian probe, a device that allows the owner to take control over another person or alien. The Joker was going back to Trenzalore to kill the seven Doctors. The Joker and Harley maneuvered the T.A.R.D.I.S away from Skaro, so that they weren't detected by any more daleks.

~Date unknown, TRENZALORE, NIGHT~

The Joker entered the dark room with the currently mind controlled eighth Doctor, but the Doctors were no where to be seen. When out of no where the eighth Doctor turned around and hit the Joker unconscious.

~ ten minutes later~

The Joker woke up, tied to a chair. The eight Doctors came out from the darkness. "What do you want from us" asked the eighth Doctor. "Freedom" the Joker replied " Freedom of the worthless beings called humans and there heroes." "What heroes?" The Sixth Doctor asked. "Batman, Superman, Flash, Arrow, you know the little pests called the justice league" he replied sarcastically. " You should let me free I'd you want your friends and accomplices to survive." The Joker added. So the Doctors let him free in fear of their friends and companions being tortured.

As the Joker walked out free of the Doctors trap he whispered something to himself. "Looks like I have to get more Doctors for my fun, fun game. HahahaHAHAHA." As he left the room in search of the next Doctor.


	10. Chapter 8-9? The Wager Of The War

Chapter War (8-9) The Wager Of The War

The Medusa Cascade, The 259th year of War, The time lord great hall.

The war against the Daleks and the Time Lords had thickened. Nearly 100 planets had been destroyed by Dalek rule and rebellions. The time-matrix core had been infected with the dogma virus and the Doctor was nowhere to be found.

The War Doctor had used his T.A.R.D.I.S to hack into the mainframe of Skaro and was currently traveling back to Gallifray to reveal a weakness of the Daleks to the Time Lords. Mercy. The one word in the Dalek vocabulary that didn't fit in. The Doctor had arrived at the great hall of Time lords to find that it was empty. He wore a brown leather coat over a dark brown waist coat and kept his sonic screwdriver in Cass's bandolier. The room around him was empty and hollow.

He walked onto the Halls great turret room. To see the Joker operating a turret before standing up and pointing at the Doctor... "Hello great old Doctor." Said the Joker. "I'm not the Doctor anymore." The replied. "Oh is that right, ok then great warrior, great renegade, great betrayer." The Joker shouted at him. "What are you talking about" The Doctor said. "You keep forgetting I know your future Doctor." The Joker replied.

The Master, the old Master walked into the turret room. "Hello Doctor, we haven't seen each other for a long time" Said the Master. "What are the two of you doing here?" The Doctor asked. "Oh I see you met my future incarnation, Joker - Doctor, Doctor - Joker." The Master said. "You have a choice Doctor, follow me or follow him." The Joker said. "Follow me to hell or follow him to Gallifrays great dungeons filled with Daleks and Zygons!" He added. The Doctor followed The Joker, he didn't put up a fight and he didn't struggle, he was thinking that he might have had a way to return to Gallifray to finish once and for all the great time war.

~Date unknown, Trenzalore, New day time~

The Doctor obediently walked into the dark room of the 8 Doctors. All eight sat around the G-Table, a device used by the Daleks to program an attack on opposing enemies. The War Doctor sat down next to the seventh Doctor who were meditating in silence. They had given up all their hope and honestly thought it would be the end for them. The War Doctor joined and started to meditate.

The Joker left the room

All the Doctors awakened from their meditating and each held out their Sonic screwdrivers, except for the sixth Doctor who held out his sonic Lance. The second Doctor then went to scan the locked door, until the doors complete algorithm had been transferred into the Screwdriver.

The War Doctor had then went to door and stuck his sonic screwdriver into the doors lock. The door was to strong to disintegrate. So instead the War Doctor had decreased the power of the Sonic screwdriver and increased the range of it. They could see right through the door.

They saw lasers, bombs, gas, crowbars, mines, a turret and an automatic bazooka pointed at the door. They were officially trapped with no escape.

"Looks like we are stuck here." Said the War Doctor. "Indeed" said the Third Doctor.

The First Doctor then said..." Well I think we need a new plan." Before taking out the War Doctors sonic from the door.


	11. Chapter 9 The Night Of The Night

Chapter 9 The Night Of The Ninth

Earth, 16th April 1912, SouthHampton

The R.M.S Titanic had sunk one day ago and the Doctor was there. He had saved a family. His last act before going back to the future after finding out that Autons had invaded London. He walked back into his T.A.R.D.I.S. He had a northern accent and wore a black leather coat and a purple shirt along with black long pants.

He entered his T.A.R.D.I.S and walked towards the console. He flicked a switch. He pressed a button. He winded a cranker. The T.A.R.D.I.S did not take off. "That's not right" he muttered to himself. He tried again. He failed. The T.A.R.D.I.S simply did not want to take off. "What's wrong then old girl" he asked the T.A.R.D.I.S. In response the T.A.R.D.I.S groaned. He wandered what was wrong. So he went outside for a walk.

-an hour later-

The Doctor walked back to his T.A.R.D.I.S. He was shocked to see what had awaited him. The T.A.R.D.I.S vandalized with the word " HAHAHA." It was not only the outside, but the inside too the T.A.R.D.I.S console and coral theme were vandalized with spray paint of the words "HAHAHA." The Doctor, memory's lost during the time war had not remembered the Joker so the words meant nothing to him, until Harley Quinn teleported into his T.A.R.D.I.S, something was different about her than the Doctor could last remember.

She wasn't with the Joker.

"Stay back" the Doctor said. "I'm not here to hurt you" she replied taking a step closer. "I said STAY BACK" he warned. "They are on Trenzalore." She said to him. She added "They are on Trenzalore, the night you regenerated, Christmas week." "Who are?" He asked. "Don't you remember, your previous incarnations" she said. "Ok, why are you here." In response Harley Quinn said..." The Joker, he's not the same, he's been... Demented." In response the Doctor ran to the T.A.R.D.I.S console and pressed, flicked and smashed many buttons, switches and levers. They were on there way to Trenzalore. He had to save his incarnations, even if it meant crossing his own time line.

~23rd December, Trenzalore, day~

The Doctor and Harley had landed the T.A.R.D.I.S on Trenzalore, the unlimited Christmas planet. "Harley, I want you to go to my next incarnation and help him here to." "What?" Questioned Harley. "I need to get past this alone for now, but my next incarnation might need someone. So I want you to go help him." The Doctor explained. "Ok" She replied before catching a vortex manipulator, which the Doctor had thrown to her. She warped of.

The Doctor was alone. He walked into the hallway of traps. He quickly scanned each trap, and noticed that they were holograms of a WW2 and Dalek cruiser bomb room traps. He noticed that the "sensors" actually projected the images into view. So anyone who came out from the room would see traps, but anyone who came from the hallway would see holograms.

The Doctor walked into the room of the Doctors and took out his sonic screwdriver to scan for the Doctors as they were hiding. His sonic screwdriver detected them under the round table. "What are you doing here?" Asked the 5th Doctor. "I came here to rescue you." The ninth Doctor replied. "You never got it did you, you're the one that needs rescuing." The war Doctor stated. "What?" The ninth Doctor asked. "He trapped you here" the second Doctor said as the door shut itself. "The Joker has trapped you with us, now there should only be three doctors left for him to capture." Said the first Doctor.

"Hello Doctor, I'm sorry but I'm busy capturing future you, so bye, I'm off to capture the tenth or should I say the twin tenth's, HAHAHA." The message projected from the Jokers speaker before quieting down. "Alright all of you, we need to project our memory's into the tenth doctor, we need to warn him." Said the Ninth Doctor.


	12. Chapter 10 The Twins Of The Tenth

Chapter 10 The Twins Of The Tenth

Bad Wolf Bay, 20th October 2015, coast of Germany/Belgium

"Come on then" The Joker said as he dragged a tired war torn, worn out clone of the tenth Doctor from a U.N.I.T jeep. It's time. "Where are you taking me?" Asked the cloned tenth Doctor. "Back home, your grave in Trenzalore." Replied the Joker. "No, you can't, I died ther..." The Doctor said before being gagged with a chlorophyll cloth gag. This tenth Doctor wore a blue suit and a red tie. "It's alright dear Doctor, the pain will be all over soon." The Joker muttered as he dragged the Doctor back into his T.A.R.D.I.S.

Hill Valley - Central city cross way, 21st In October 2015, California

The real tenth Doctor landed his T.A.R.D.I.S in Hill Valley waiting for Harley, all his memories from his previous incarnations had been recovered. The Doctor pondered for a moment and wondered what the Joker meant when he said the twins of the tenth and realized that it could only mean that the Joker had captured the human Doctor from the other parallel universe, of which rose was still alive.

The Doctor wore a brown trench coat and a brown striped suit along with a dark colored tie and "sand shoes" as he had recently been told. He waited at the intersection for Harley and noticed many weird objects in the wrong time period. Anomalies he called them. He used his sonic screwdriver and noticed a Delorean and a building called S.T.A.R labs which had caused a particle accelerator explosion. Things were not normal in the intersection. He would have to come back here to fix everything.

At last Harley arrived via the vortex manipulator. "That's cheap, nasty time travel." The Doctor said. "Well you are the one who gave it to me in the first place." Harley replied. "Oh, sorry about that, only way to get you to find me" the Doctor replied. Before grabbing Harley and bringing her into the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Harley, I need you to go back and get the Jokers arch enemy to regenerated me at these coordinates in time." The Doctor said before handing Harley a piece of paper. "Now go. Find the eleventh Doctor." The Doctor added before using his sonic screwdriver to make Harley fade away into time.

-23rd December, Trenzalore, night-

The Tenth Doctor to had landed his T.A.R.D.I.S on Trenzalore, but in an unfamiliar room. The room contained 12 T.A.R.D. . "I guess the clone did make the chunk of T.A.R.D.I.S into a reality." The Doctor thought to himself before walking around to investigate the halls.

The Doctor entered the room of the other Doctors, handcuffed and restricted. Followed by the Joker. "What are you doing here?" Asked the third Doctor, "Why did you come?" Asked the Fourth. In reply, the Joker said "He entered my office and surrendered, it seems he was the smartest out of all of you, HAHAHA." The Joker then walked out of the room. The tenth Doctor and his clone went to each other and discussed what was happening, as the clone did not remember any of this information, being that he was in the parallel universe.

"Did you bring what we asked?" Asked the eighth Doctor. "Yes" replied the Tenth Doctor, before holding out 12 keys. "Good, now we can really beat him." Said the second Doctor.


	13. Chapter 11 The Eye Of The Eleventh

Chapter 11 The Eye Of The Eleventh

Trenzalore, 24th December, night.

The eleventh Doctor was trapped on Trenzalore. He had programmed his T.A.R.D.I.S to leave Clara on Earth, but she insisted on staying with the Doctor as each time she saw him, he grew older. This time, the T.A.R.D.I.S didn't appear for the Doctor as he waited for it to appear, "it must be late I guess." The Doctor murmured to himself. He knew the Joker had inhabited part of the planet, but he couldn't care less. He had prepared for this moment during the last few years he was stuck on Trenzalore. Cause he didn't know which year the Joker has brought younger Doctors to.

Meanwhile Clara and the T.A.R.D.I.S had faded into appearance in a room full different T.A.R.D. , but all the types of T.A.R.D.I.S where all disguised as a police box including the eleventh Doctors. Clara detached herself from the T.A.R.D.I.S and observed and entered each T.A.R.D.I.S. Weird each T.A.R.D.I.S showed no resistance. Each time she entered a T.A.R.D.I.S she felt as if a great weight had been removed from her back. Soon enough the Clara was found by the Joker who strided around each room. She was brought to the Doctors and left there.

"Who are you" said the original 8 Doctors, "Clara!" Said the war, ninth and tenth Doctor, "weird we can remember that day." Said the tenth Doctor he added. "Indeed" said the clone Doctor.

Elsewhere The Doctor went to his temporary home basement in Trenzalore. Just to meet the Joker holding his model of a wooden screwdriver and pointing it at him. "Hello Doctor nice to see you again" said the Joker. "Hey, Joker, bring me in" replied the Doctor. "What?" Said the Joker. "You heard me, bring me in." Replied the Doctor again. "It doesn't work like that." Said the Joker before punching the Doctor in the gut and dragging him into his secret base.

Later. The Eleventh Doctor woke up in front of the other Doctors and ... Clara. "Doctor did she follow according to plan." Asked the first Doctor. "Yes" replied the eleventh Doctor. "What on earth are you talking about Doctor?" Asked Clara. "Well, the Joker as you can tell, is our enemy and we are gonna use these to get rid of him once and for all." He said before handing out another key. "With this, we will escape, but according to the sonic, we are missing a key, which means we are missing a Doctor, which is impossible, isn't it." The Doctor said before aligning the keys into a straight line.


	14. Chapter 12 The Tremor Of The Twelfth

Chapter 12 The Tremor Of The Twelth

Gotham, 25th December, day

The Doctor woke up from the coma. "Clara what happened." No reply. "Clara?" Still no reply. "Argh" he said as he remembered that now Clara had been trapped on Trenzalore. He stood up from the ground. He had been in a coma for a day now and was just remembering what happened to his previous incarnations. He reached in his jacket for his sonic screwdriver. No sonic screwdriver was present. "What happened to my sonic?" He asked himself. Instead he found a pair of sonic glasses. "Oh dear, what have I done to deserve wearable technology, ah news not the time, I'll get use to it. Now where's the Jokers enemy. He started to walk back into the T.A.R.D.I.S when it happened. "Doctor, wait" an unfamiliar voice spoke out to him. "Harley Quinn, what brings you here." The Doctor replied. "Don't you remember, I'm helping you defeat The Joker." She replied. "Oh right, sorry I'm just regaining memory." He said, "who's the Jokers worst enemy, besides me?" He asked. "It's batman and the Justice League, they are his worst enemy." Harley Quinn replied. "Ok then, time to find Batman." The Doctor said before walking into his T.A.R.D.I.S with Harley.

~Watch Tower, space, same time~

"Jokers of grid" said the batman, "I can't find him either" said The Flash. "We have to find him, he has never gone a month without being quiet, the last time he did that we ended up traveling to the Superman's regime world, remember." The Batman explained. "Well there's only one way to find him now and that's to..." The flash was interrupted as the police box faded into the planning room. The Doctor walked out with Harley. "Freeze." The Batman said. "Stop, we are here to help you locate The Joker." The Doctor said, "Why should I trust you when your with his accomplice." The Batman asked. "Because he changed, he's pure evil now." Harley said. "The Jokers on another planet" The Doctor added. "Where is he?" The Flash asked. "Trenzalore, a near few light years away, but I can get you there as long as you can stop him." The Doctor said. "Ok then, what's the plan?" The Batman asked. The Doctor than explained "Well..."

Trenzalore, 25th December, afternoon

"Hello Joker." The twelfth Doctor said as he entered the computer room. "How did you get here old man, who are you?" The Joker questioned. "Don't you recognize me Joker, I'm the Doctor I got here by my trusty rusty vortex manipulator." The Doctor replied. "Whatever get into the room" The Joker said. The Doctor walked into the room with no resistance.

" By the way Doctor where's your T.A.R.D.I.S I can't find it on my haravian scanner. Ah whatever it doesn't matter now I have collected the official all of you, well before you because I didn't know that you existed, HAHAHA. Well now we can start the beginning of the end. HAHAHA." The Joker said before walking of. "So he must be before missy" he thought. "Who are you" The first Three Doctors asked. "I'm your last incarnation" He replied. "Well if you were our last incarnation, then you would know what we need to win." The Tenth Doctors asked. "Yes, I know what you need" he handed out the missing T.A.R.D.I.S. key. "Oh and by the way all your plans would fail, so I devised the perfect plan and its on its way now." He added. "We can't bring it here, because the field in this room prevents any use of a sonic screwdriver." The Third Doctor said.

"Only a sonic screwdriver?" The twelfth Doctor asked. "Yes, what do you mean though?" The Fourth and Fifth Doctor answered. "Well..." The Doctor said before pulling out his pair of sonic glasses. "So this is what I meant by getting these." The twelfth Doctor thought. "Haven't I seen you before, wait a minute I saved you in Pompeii." The Tenth Doctor said. "Yes I know, I understand why I chose this face, however I might just live to regret the decision." He replied.

"Ok then, align the keys." the Eighth Doctor said. All keys aligned. "Sonic present." The seventh Doctor followed. The sonic was analyzing. "Activate." The sixth Doctor finished. Now in the small room which contained them a blue box was beginning to form.


	15. Chapter 13 Jokes On The Joker

Chapter 13 Jokes On The Joker

Trenzalore, 25th December, night

The T.A.R.D.I.S formed in the small room surrounded by all the Doctors. The doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S opened and out stepped batman. "Hello Doctors." Said Batman, "I followed your work on inter and exterior planetary wars around earth, you did a pretty good job of protecting us." He added. "Yeah, but now we are needed so that's why you haven't been contacted in a while, wait Doctor is that you?" Added the Flash who was walking towards the tenth Doctor. "It's been to long hasn't it" replied the Tenth Doctor. "Indeed it has, anyways what's the plan." Interrupted the batman. "We've got to take him down by draining his regeneration energy." Said the Twelfth Doctor. "Flash, your the only one fast enough to drain it, ready to learn something new?" He added. "You bettcha" the Flash replied.

-meanwhile-

The Joker was connecting a bunch of wires in each of the Doctors T.A.R.D. to connect to his T.A.R.D.I.S he planned to rebuild his T.A.R.D.I.S completely to drain all of the Doctors regeneration energy and use it to bring back parallel earth Gallifray.

-the Doctor room-

The Flash was vibrating his arm as fast as possible, he was taught that if he vibrated his hand at a time lord frequent sound wave he could extract regeneration energy from the time lords. "Ok let's go, Doctors get in place." Batman ordered. The Doctors quickly ran out of the room, through the holographic hallway and into their each individual T.A.R.D. , including the twelfth Doctor who walked backwards into his. Batman paced slowly towards the Jokers T.A.R.D.I.S and opened it. "Oh hello sir bats, I surely wasn't expecting you here, here have a seat." The Joker said as he pulled out a chair. "No time for games Joker, where's the weapon you were going to use to steal their energy." The Batman replied angrily. "Calm down bats, I would not go close to it though, one close step and BOOM everyone on this planet dies." He said as he gestured to a motion bomb. Little did the Joker know about the figure who phased behind him into his T.A.R.D.I.S

JAB. The Flash vibrated his hand into the Jokers chest and slowly took it out. The Joker was alive, but only for another 40 estimated years. The life of a human being. The energy from the Joker was contained by the tenth Doctors regenerating hand. Soon enough all T.A.R.D. had been restored of all their energy. "It's over" said the Fourth Doctor as he walked out of his T.A.R.D.I.S "I think it's about time we all go back to our place in life and free our companions from the Jokers accomplices." He added before the first 13 Doctors (12th being the clone.) walked back into their T.A.R.D. and flew away back into the long awaited view of the night starry sky.

"And what of you Harley, you plan to get back with the Batman?" Clara asked. "Of course, I follow him forever, he'll be my protector." She said before walking into a transdimensional portal. "I think it's time to go home Clara." The Doctor added before he and Clara walked back into their T.A.R.D.I.S.

-in the T.A.R.D.I.S-

"The Funs Never Over Doc." Said a note on the Doctors T.A.R.D.I.S console. "I wonder what it means?" Clara said before throwing away the note without letting the Doctor observe it first.

\- Trenzalore, Jokers T.A.R.D.I.S -

The Jokers T.A.R.D.I.S stood still as it was left on Trenzalore. All seemed quiet with the world as it was, peaceful to. Only the slight bubbling of a liquid could be heard. A capsule. With a note, "HaHaHa" it said. In the capsule lied the Doctors deepest darkest fears. A death machine and A regenerating hand.

To be continued?


End file.
